


Wrong Conclusions

by LadyCressa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: And then quiet Chi-Chi, Angry Chi-Chi, Bulma's Get Together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gohan sees something he wishes he could unsee, hurtful words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCressa/pseuds/LadyCressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Request for Charismatic Beauty** The Son Family is invited to a casual get-together hosted by Bulma at her place. Things are broken, a fight erupts over food, and Chichi's temper flares until Bulma says something that cuts her deeply. Chichi is not herself the rest of the evening and her husband picks up on it soon after the party ends. Bonus chapter included. Canon Pairings. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ease up, Chichi!

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a user on another website, but thought I'd post this here, too! :D

**Wrong Conclusions**

"Son _Goku_! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TRACKING IN MUD!?"

I glared angrily with my favorite frying pan at the ready at a very muddy Goku fresh in from fishing standing in the center of our living room. He eyed the pan wide-eyed, what little skin there was visible beneath the thick layer of mud pale.

He stuck out his hands, waving them about in a frantic, panicky placating sort of manner, flinging mud on the walls.

My grip on the frying pan tightened and he seemed to notice, his eyes saucer-like.

He slowly slid one muddy boot back, his hands still up.

I swung and his eyes bulged as he narrowly dodged it.

"GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF THIS INSTANT! AND DON'T YOU DARE GET IN THAT BARREL BEFORE YOU'VE HOSED YOURSELF OFF! I _REFUSE_ TO SCRAPE MUD OUT OF THAT THING WHEN YOU'RE DONE!"

I swung again. He floated into the air with a startled squawk – moving quickly backwards – dodging my repeated swings and then he was outside. He touched down in the mud next to the giant fish he brought home and I slammed the door in his face.

I stared around the mud-covered living room, shaking my head and muttering something about messy, childish husbands under my breath and grabbed the mop out of the little broom closet and angrily began to scrub what was clean just moments before.

It never ceased to amaze me just how quickly that man could completely undo hours of cleaning. What had taken me hours to do while the boys were gone fishing was completely undone in a matter of seconds. Seconds. The _nerve_!

Goku and the boys wisely left me alone the rest of the afternoon and that was how long it took to finally wipe away the last bit of mud on the _ceiling._

I stood back to admire my newly re-cleaned house, the pictures, furniture, floors, and walls finally clean and dropped onto the couch in a heap, exhausted and rubbing my pounding head.

I had just about drifted off when the phone rang – loud and obnoxious – yanking me from my few minutes of relaxation.

I grabbed it and snapped a grumpy, "Hello?"

"Hi, Chichi!"

I yawned before I could stop myself. "Oh, hi, Bulma."

"You sound tired."

"I am."

"The boys driving you nuts?"

"When are they not?"

She laughed. "Say… I'm thinking about having a casual get-together with everyone next week. You guys want to come?"

I cracked a small smile – chatting with the only other woman who knew how big of a pain Saiyans were sounded wonderful. "Sure, Bulma. I'll let the boys know. When should we be there?"

"How about Friday at four?"

I checked the calendar. "So five days from now. Sounds good! See you then!"

"Looking forward to it! Bye!"

"Bye!"

After we hung up, my mood had immediately lifted, even if my head was still hurting. The house was still quiet – the boys still out – so I decided to try to sleep off my headache, and quickly drifted off on the couch for a too-short nap.

A loud roar startled me so badly I was instantly on my feet, whipping my head around in somewhat of a panic and in a ready stance, my heart pounding out of my chest.

Once it occurred to me I was still in the safety of my living room, I almost just shrugged it off. We lived in the woods. Animals live in the woods – including mountain lions and bears. I thought one of those must have been passing by the house until my eyes settled first on a familiar orange _gi_ and then trailed up to the somewhat red face of its owner who was busy scratching the back of his head.

"Heh. Sorry, Chichi."

At least he was clean that time.

I huffed out a breath and shook my still pounding head as I walked into the kitchen that – much like the rest of my house – didn't stay clean for long.

I heard the creak of the front door followed by the hushed voices of my sons. The higher voiced of the two quietly asked his father where I was.

I stepped out of the kitchen. "I'm right here and I _can_ hear you in there, you know. Have both of you done your homework?"

Goten's eyes darted around – eventually settling on the floor at his feet – as his hands fidgeted with his clothes.

I knew that look and with that look, I knew his answer.

I pointed to the stairs. " _March._ "

He nodded and wisely scurried up the stairs to his room.

I turned on Gohan, but already knew what his answer would be.

"I'm done, Mom."

I nodded in approval. "That's my Gohan."

I completely ignored my largely clueless husband and walked past him and back into the kitchen to finish our dinner.

* * *

_Three o'clock, Friday_

"Where are we going?"

I sighed as I pulled on my cheongsam. "We're going to Bulma's at four to see everyone. You know that, Goku."

He grinned his usual goofy grin. "Oh! Right!"

I glanced at him in his bright orange _gi_ and shook my head. "That won't do." I opened his side of the closet and pulled out a well-made pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Wear this."

He eyed the outfit distastefully. "But… what if Vegeta and I spar?"

I glared at him. "No fighting. Not today. Let's just have a nice, normal get-together with our friends."

He pouted childishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fight tomorrow."

His face immediately brightened and he nodded and then he quickly removed his _gi_ – needing no more convincing from me – throwing it on the floor like he always did. He grabbed his jeans and t-shirt and pulled them on.

I caught myself staring at him. Seeing him in anything but his _gi_ was something of a rarity. He was either almost always in his _gi_ , his underwear, or stark naked. He really never did have a _shred_ of modesty. Seeing him in a normal outfit was a nice change – even if getting him to change was a little like pulling teeth.

He caught me staring and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Did I put something on wrong?"

I shook my head – unable to stop the slight blush coloring my cheeks and giggled nervously. Part of me couldn't believe I was actually slightly embarrassed to be caught staring by him.

He seemed to realize the reason for my stare – if a little belatedly – and smirked.

I gave him a small smile. "You look good."

It was his turn to go a little pink and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh… thanks…"

I gave him one last look and headed out of the room to see Gohan and Goten on the couch watching a cartoon.

"Gohan? Goten? Have you finished your homework for today?"

Gohan's "Yes, Mom!" was first.

Of course my Gohan had finished his homework. He always did. My youngest was a different story.

Silence. Fidgeting. Nervous eyes darting about and avoiding mine. I had my answer.

"Finish it. Now. We won't leave until you're done."

Goten's eyes widened a little bit comically and he dashed upstairs.

I shook my head and sighed for the umpteenth time that day as Gohan chuckled and then left to get his shoes on.

Goku's slightly muffled voice reached me from upstairs. "Chichi?"

"Yes, Goku?"

"Have you seen my other shoes? The ones with the laces that I almost never wear?"

"You mean your tennis shoes?"

"Yeah! Those!"

"They're in the shoe chest by the front door where they've always been!"

He laughed lightly. "Oh! Right. Thanks, Babe."

Maybe he'd know that if he ever wore anything other than those weighted blue fighting boots that I have sometimes just about broke a foot tripping over.

I dropped onto the couch as Goku walked in with his tennis shoes on. He grinned at me and headed into the kitchen and came right back out with a couple of apples in hand before I had time to yell at him about not making a mess right before we had to leave.

He sat down next to me and offered me one. It was true love when a Saiyan shared his food – especially when that Saiyan was Goku.

I happily took the ruby-red offering and pecked him on the cheek as I did so. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

His face went a cute shade of pink as he gave me a sweet smile. "Y-you're welcome!"

He always did get easily flustered where any sort of physical contact beyond hugging was concerned. Even a light kiss on the cheek after almost twenty years of marriage was enough to make him stutter. He was easily capable of doing the exact same thing to me and he knew it, too. A wink or a kiss from him made my heart flutter.

We both bit into our apples at the same time – Goku taking out half of his huge apple from our favorite apple tree in one bite and then finishing it a second later.

I yanked the handkerchief out of my dress's sash and wiped up a bit of juice rolling down his chin before it had time to dribble onto his clean shirt. "Honestly, Goku. Are you even capable of eating neatly?"

"Heh… sorry, Chichi. I guess not."

Goku grabbed the remote and channel surfed, eventually stopping on an action-packed kung fu movie.

I decided to head upstairs and check on Goten and knocked once I reached his door. "How's homework coming along?"

An unenthusiastic "Fine" floated out of his room.

"Come down stairs when you're through."

"Okay."

I stepped into the kitchen to do some last minute tidying up and before I knew it, a quick set of footsteps raced down the stairs.

Gohan poked his head into the kitchen. "Goten's done, Mom!"

I followed him into the living room. "Let's go."

I glanced at the clock. Four thirty. Oh well. When were we _not_ late?

Goku touched two fingers to his forehead as we all grabbed onto him and the world blurred around us and came back into focus in Bulma's large living room.

Goku waved at Bulma as Goten dashed out of the room to find Trunks and Gohan made a beeline for Videl.

"Don't break anything, Goten!" I shouted after my littlest boy's back.

"I wont, Mom!" was what he shouted back as he disappeared down the hall.

Bulma walked up to Goku and me. "Hey, guys!"

I smiled a little bit embarrassedly. "Hi, Bulma. Sorry we're late! Goten had to finish his homework before we left."

Goku's stomach rumbled and Bulma laughed.

I looked at him pointedly. " _Don't_ make a mess, Goku! I know you!"

"I won't!" was what he called over his shoulder as he went straight to the massive food table.

I didn't buy that and watched him with narrowed eyes.

Bulma chuckled again. "Oh, ease up, Chichi! You know Saiyans and how they are around food. They can't help it – especially Goku."

I sighed, resigning myself to cleaning up after my very messy husband.

Bulma grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a quiet corner of the room. "You look like you could use some girl time. C'mon, Chichi. Let's chat."

"That sounds lovely."

We sat down on a couple of chairs in the corner, observing the rest of the party and watching the Saiyans in the room happily stuff their faces.

"How have you been, Chichi?"

"Fine – cleaning and cooking endlessly, but fine. You?"

Bulma chuckled. "I've been busy, too. Lots of new inventions and helping my father on his projects–" she shot a dangerous glare to Vegeta sulking in a corner across the room like he usually did "–when I'm not constantly repairing that danged Gravity Room."

I laughed. "That's exactly why I tell Goku and the boys to stay away from my kitchen because I'm either always cooking or cleaning. I'm grateful Goku knows how to fix things around the house when he breaks them." I caught Goku's eye across the room and winked at him – pulling a very cute blush out of him. "Gotta love being married to Saiyans."

She giggled, too. "As much as Vegeta is a pain in the ass always breaking that stupid GR, he can be sweet when he wants to be." Seeming to realize she let something slip, she looked at me with wide eyes. " _Please_ don't ever tell him I told you that."

I put a hand on her shoulder and with all the seriousness I could muster said, "I'll carry this secret to my grave."

We both laughed again but it was cut short by the distinctive sound of ceramic shattering. I whipped my head in the direction of the noise, only to see two little boys' backs disappearing down the hall at super-speed and immediately got up and ran after Goten.

"Goten! Get back here right now!"

He froze and Trunks snuck off.

Goten walked up to me, having the good sense to appear ashamed and wouldn't meet my eyes.

" _What_ have I told you about using your power inside?"

He mumbled an apology.

"Slow down, Goten. This is your only warning. If you break _anything_ else, we're going home."

He nodded, still keeping his eyes on the floor, the little bit of his cheeks I could see a little bit pink.

I sighed. I didn't really have the heart to stay mad at any of my boys for too long.

In a slightly less authoritative mom tone, I said, "Go find Trunks and _don't_ break anything else."

His face immediately brightened as he looked up at me wearing a smile identical to his father's. He scampered off and I couldn't help the small smile tugging at my lips.

I dropped my gaze to the remains of orchids in an ornate pot lying in pieces in a pile of soil and went about scanning the room for wherever Bulma kept her broom and dustpan.

Before I moved around the room to find them, a small, quietly beeping robot whizzed into the room, emerging out of the same hall Goten disappeared down and sucked up the mess in just about thirty seconds like it wasn't even there.

Then there was another crash followed immediately by angry yells in two familiar voices. My head snapped in their direction just in time to see two heads turn blonde – their power making cracks form in the walls and sending tremors through the whole place.

Goten destroyed a very expensive looking potted plant and my husband was about to bring the _whole Capsule Corp mansion_ crashing down around us.

" _VEGETA_! THAT WAS THE LAST PORK BUN! I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN FASTER, KAKAROT!"

They both had veins popping out of their foreheads, wearing intense glares.

When I saw a ghost of a ready stance out of Goku, I stomped up to them, determined to take control of the situation before any real damage could be done. "I SAID NO FIGHTING TODAY, GOKU!"

He still looked like he wanted nothing more than to deck Vegeta.

"Goku, you better relax right now or there will be _no dinner_ tonight."

That got his attention and he immediately dropped out of Super Saiyan as he turned to me with wide eyes. I knew I wouldn't have to yell _that_ to get his attention.

He gulped as he stared at me, somewhat horrified. It wasn't the first time I had threatened to take away his dinner and he knew it was no bluff.

Vegeta had the good sense to relax, too.

I glared at each of them. "Get. Along."

Goku nodded silently at me, his eyes still wide.

I stomped off and found Bulma still in our corner. She seemed slightly annoyed at our husbands but not near as angry as I was.

I dropped into my seat next to her and smoothed my dress. "Leave it to grown Saiyans to fight like five-year-olds over food."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Chichi, you should ease up and quit being so bossy. They can't help it. They _are_ Saiyans and they've all saved the world. Cut them a little slack. You're in danger of driving Goku – and your sons, for that matter – away."

I was shocked beyond words. I didn't say anything other than excusing myself to the ladies' room and walked down the hall and found the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door and locked it, I wiped a tear out of my eye.

I took a moment to check my hair and smooth my dress again before I took a deep breath and walked out – trying my best to shove what she said out of my head.

I followed the sounds of happy laughter and loud music back to the party and didn't really interact with anyone after that.

I watched Goku laugh with Krillin and Gohan blush with Videl and Goten play some kind of portable videogames in a corner somewhere while I walked – unnoticed – to another corner of the room. I didn't mind. I wasn't in too much of a mood to chat, anyway.

* * *

Krillin and his family had just left, followed shortly by Tien and Launch and so had Piccolo. Yamcha – his car keys in hand – and Puar were chatting with Bulma.

Gohan and Videl walked up to us. "Hey, Mom and Dad! I'm going out with Videl for a little bit. I'll be back by curfew."

Chichi nodded. "Okay."

I looked down at her.

No short lecture about not staying out late or about being a gentleman and getting Videl home at a decent hour. Just… "Okay."

That simple "Okay" was not emotionless but I couldn't figure out what emotion lay hidden in that one simple word. She just sounded… off but I couldn't quite place how exactly. She sounded… tired? No. That wasn't it. She also wasn't angry. She yelled when she was angry. I didn't think she was sad. She cried when she was sad. She definitely wasn't happy about something. Whatever it was, she didn't sound normal at all.

I glanced at Gohan who seemed to notice it, too and gave her a look of concern.

"Are you… alright, Mom?"

She nodded, but neither of us were convinced.

"Go on out, Gohan."

Gohan looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I twitched my shoulders. He walked away to go find Videl and waved at us over his shoulder.

Chichi's hand brushed mine. "Go find Goten, please, Goku."

She definitely did _not_ sound like her normal self.

I wrapped my fingers around hers for a couple of short seconds. "Okay."

I did as I was told and let my senses guide me to where Goten was playing with Trunks up in his room. After going up a flight of stairs and down a long hall, I found Trunks' door and knocked.

"Goten? It's time to go, Buddy."

A few seconds later, a slightly bummed looking Goten opened the door and walked out. "Aw… alright…"

I laughed lightly and ruffled his hair. That always got a smile out of him and it worked. He turned and gave a cheerful "Goodbye!" to his best friend and followed me back to where Chichi was standing by the front door.

What I saw when I looked at her face startled me. She said her goodbyes but her smile seemed… forced somehow. When she wasn't talking to anyone, her lips immediately drooped and her gaze fell on the floor at her feet.

As soon as we were out the door, I hollered for Nimbus, knowing it would get us home much faster than driving. I helped her up and she leaned into my back as soon as I was seated in front of her like she always did. Despite the noise of the city, I still caught the soft, unhappy sigh behind me.

We quickly left the bright city lights and loud car horns and shouts behind us for the peacefulness of the sky and flew home.

Once Nimbus smoothly came to a stop a couple of feet above the ground in our yard, she slid off and headed inside without a word or even a glance. She used to like our rides together on Nimbus, but she was completely silent. That was very much not normal.

I sighed as I carried Goten – who had seated himself in my lap for the ride home and promptly fell asleep – inside and straight up to his room. He never stirred.

Once he was all tucked in, I headed back down to the kitchen where Chichi was wiping down our already spotless counters. I watched her wipe down our table, grab the broom and dustpan for one tiny crumb in a corner she had apparently missed earlier and trade them for her duster. She moved into the living room to begin dusting our already dust-free pictures.

"Chichi?"

She responded with a quiet and distracted, "Hmm?"

I frowned slightly. "Why… Why are you cleaning the house? It's completely spotless. Is something wrong?"

No response. She only continued to clean.

_I don't like this._

I raised an eyebrow as I cautiously approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged my hand off and moved onto wiping down more already perfectly clean surfaces. "Why don't you go out and train for a little bit."

My eyebrows found my hairline. Something was definitely very, _very_ wrong.

"Chichi… what's the matter?"

With the first drop of water to spill out of her eye and roll down her cheek – shortly followed by others – it sounded like an alarm blared in my head and my panicked brain tried to figure out how to calm her down.

Before I could do anything about it, or even decide _if_ I even should try to do anything about it at all – what if I made her cry _more_? – she finally stopped what she was doing and looked up at me for just a second before dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Am I… driving you and our sons away?"

I gaped slightly at her. "What!? No! Of course not! Where in the world did you get that idea from, Babe?"

That was very out of the blue. I had no idea what in the world brought that on, but – with her lower lip pulled up between her teeth and her gaze on the floor – she didn't seem anxious to explain anytime soon.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Chichi…?"

After a long moment, she sighed but still wouldn't look at me. "It's just that… Bulma and I were talking and… she said I'm too bossy and that I need to loosen up or I'll push you and our sons away."

I frowned – I couldn't help but feel a little bit angry at what my oldest friend said to her. "Is _that_ why you've been acting all weird? Because of what Bulma said?"

She nodded, her gaze still on the floor.

Chichi looked like she could use a hug so I pulled her in and held her. "She's wrong, you know. Chichi… you keep us all in line. None of us would be what we are today if it weren't for you and that fiery spirit of yours. And to be honest…" I trailed off for a moment with a small smile on my face. "I like that temper and your fiery spirit. Don't change."

She finally looked up at me with shining, still moist eyes. "Oh, Goku…"

I brushed a couple of tears off her cheeks. "Besides… Bulma is one to talk. You should hear her scream at Vegeta. She gives you a run for your money easy." I finished the last bit with a wink so she'd know I was teasing because I did find her temper attractive, but also scary – mostly because of that frying pan of hers.

She giggled a little bit and sniffled before burying her face in my chest. I held her close and kissed her forehead.

She pulled back a little bit and looked up at me again and then stood on her tiptoes and gave me a light kiss on my lips but I wouldn't let it end at that and decided to deepen the kiss.

If only Bulma could have seen us then.


	2. An Untimely Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gohan sees something he desperately wishes he could unsee and tries to sneak away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Bonus Chapter.

**Bonus Chapter! An Untimely Interruption**

I softly touched down in the front yard and cautiously eyed the dimly lit windows of our small house. I promised Mom I'd be back by curfew from my date with Videl after Bulma's party and I was.

Mostly.

Okay, maybe I was a few minutes late – literally three minutes – but I _had_ lost track of time and then rushed home the moment I checked the clock and realized I would be late. I hoped Mom and Dad were asleep and wouldn't notice.

I did a quick sweep of the house with my senses. Goten was out cold in our room. Mom's and Dad's energies were pretty low but they were in the living room. I winced. I decided to fly up to check my window first – hoping I had left it open or at least unlocked – but no such luck. My window was shut tight.

With my parents being in the living room, another idea popped into my head: their window. I floated around the corner and tested it.

It was also shut tight. _Oh. Great._

_Maybe Mom and Dad fell asleep on the couch watching a movie or something and I can slip in unnoticed while they sleep._

I landed where I started and opened the front door as quietly as I could, wincing at the soft creak and stepped inside.

And then immediately wished I hadn't.

Breaking into my own room would have been _way_ preferable to the sight that met me when I stepped into the living room: my parents lip-locked in a full blown snogging session on the couch with Dad almost _on top of her_ and intermittently whispering and giggling more than a little bit sickeningly.

I immediately spun around and floated up the stairs, intent on getting _out_ of there as fast as humanly – or _Saiyanly_ – possible.

 _Since they're… busy… maybe I can get upstairs without Mom noticing after all,_ was my hopeful thought to myself as I flew up the stairs.

"Son Gohan. Come in here. Now."

I winced and froze in the air, hovering about halfway up the stairs. _Or not._ _I'm_ so _done for._

I landed silently on a step – being seen flying down the stairs definitely would _not_ have helped my case – and dragged my feet down the stairs like I was on my way to the gallows. "Y-y-yes, Mom?"

Thankfully, she had gotten up and was smoothing her dress. " _What_ did you promise before you left Bulma's party with Videl, Gohan?"

I shrank under my mother's intimidating, dangerous glare – subconsciously noting the remnants of tear stains on her cheeks – and tried to explain myself. "That I'd be back by curfew… but–"

"No buts, Young Man."

If the vein popping out of her forehead wasn't enough to tell me I was in deep doo-doo, the quickly brightening fire in her eyes, and her clenched, quivering fists _were_ – all of that in addition to her tone, like she was just barely managing to hold back her yell knowing Goten was asleep just upstairs.

Before she could dish out my punishment, a quiet, weirdly knowing chuckle caught my attention and I glanced at Dad a little bit confusedly and then decided I'd rather _not_ know.

My confused glance quickly became a pleading one. He was always lenient but even he was smart enough to know if he didn't tread very carefully, she'd really blow her top and only make things worse for everyone.

His eyes darted nervously between my tiny, irate mother and me and I could just _see_ the gears turning in his head – not to mention the slight panic bubbling just beneath the surface, evident in the small beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face and his hands held up, palm out in what was obviously his must-calm-down-the-wife mode.

It only took him seconds to think of something to distract her and I was somewhere torn between being thankful and feeling queasy.

He grabbed my mother around the waist, spun her around to face him and kissed her hard as an obvious signal for me to get the _heck_ outta Dodge so I did. I dashed up the stairs as fast and as silently as I could, which meant _flying_ up the stairs – breaking Mom's big rule regarding the use of our power in or anywhere near the house.

Upon reaching the safety of the second floor, I stepped into the room I shared with Goten and I silently shut the door and blew out a small sigh of relief.

Just a few minutes later, my much too-sensitive hearing picked up their whispered conversations and giggles a floor below and I pulled my pillow over my head for a minute before deciding sticking earplugs in my ears was likely a wise decision. Goten could sleep through anything – and has done so before – but not me.

I pulled open a drawer in my nightstand, and withdrew the tiny package. I popped a pair in my ears and was instantly deaf to the nauseating sounds below – sounds that I was sure would only grow more nauseating as the night wore on.

I quickly said a prayer Mom would forget all about my tardiness – only the next morning would tell if I was indeed off scot-free – and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning and cautiously made my way down to the kitchen for breakfast, I was in luck. She seemed to be in a better mood than usual, with no sign of her anger at me – not to mention the absence of tearstains on her cheeks – from the night before. There was even a slight spring in her step.

She beamed at me. "Good morning, Gohan! Here's your favorite apple cinnamon pancakes for breakfast this morning! How does that sound, hmm?"

"Sounds… good! Um… thanks Mom!"

With that, she nodded and shoved a plate with a very tall, swaying stack of delicious smelling pancakes at me, stood on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek. "Love you, Gohan."

"Uh… love you, too, Mom."

Then, whirled around, humming a little tune as she flipped more pancakes in her frying pan. Those were chocolate chip by the smell of them and both Dad's and Goten's favorites.

The little glances Mom and Dad shared as she cooked their pancakes were a little _too_ telling and I was very glad I thought of using earplugs that night. I tried to shrug off that unwanted knowledge, but at least Mom and Dad seemed to have worked through whatever problem they had last night and both seemed even happier than usual.

I glanced at my little brother and he was merely excited to have his favorite breakfast, blissfully ignorant of what I was sure led to Mom's good mood. I shuddered slightly as I sat down to eat my pancakes and fervently wished I could be so blissfully ignorant and simple as he.


End file.
